eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Boar
Forest Boar is a boss monster found in Heaven's Mirror Forest in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is fought by Frederic and Polka and is the game's second boss. Details Forest Boar confronts Frederic and Polka just before they reach the field in Heaven's Mirror Forest containing the Heaven's Mirror flowers. It troubles them with some strong physical attacks, but is swiftly defeated with the right strategy, and the battle is made easier by it not being accompanied by any other monsters, unlike most other early boss battles in Eternal Sonata. Attacks Forest Boar specializes in strong physical attacks. Its normal physical attack generally hits two times and sometimes three. It also utilizes a number of Special Attacks, which it often follows up with its normal physical attack. It will often use Charge to close distance with a character and then ram them, which may then be followed up with a physical attack from behind that cannot be Guarded against. Its War Cry is a bellowing attack that hits everyone in range and which it can use to attack characters standing behind or to the side of it without turning. Its Winning Shot is a close-range combo attack that strikes for three or four hits, while its Good Combo is a 4 hit attack that carries a similar appearance. Strategy This boss's strong physical attacks make it seem troublesome, but its danger is negated by the fact that Frederic and Polka both possess healing skills that they can use up to three times per turn. As it is nighttime, the battlefield is mostly in darkness, but it has two areas of light. Forest Boar's attacks are reasonably easily guarded against, but if you should miss a guard, then just have Frederic or Polka retreat to a light area if they are not already standing in one and have them keep healing until they are completely or nearly completely healed. With unlimited Tactical Time and the Action Gauge not running unless a move is made, both can heal at leisure. With this method, both can remain safe without the player having to ever use a single item. Levels need be no higher than 5, and will probably be around this level if the player has been regularly battling the L'Opera Knights in the forest prior to this encounter. Once ready, simply approach the Forest Boar from the back or side and wail away with Frederic and Polkas' normal attacks, followed up with a Piu Grave or Shade Comet if they are standing in the darkness. Polka could also remain at a distance and wail away with multiple Shade Comets. As Frederic can get in 20 hits in a full turn, followed by his Special Attack, a few turns with him can make swift work of this boss. If playing in Encore Mode, Forest Boar hits even harder, so it is worthwhile to be careful and try hard to Guard. As with Bread Gang, the Party Level is best set at 2 to take advantage of the ability to build up Echoes, and with both Polka and Frederic attacking at close range and five seconds per turn, 32 Echoes can easily be built up for a Piu Grave. Otherwise, the same basic strategy should be used, also taking advantage of the fact that Echoes can now be used to increase the power of the healing skills. You might also give consideration to tossing the Poison Whitecap item found within the Heaven's Mirror Forest to inflict Poison status. Trivia *If playing in Normal Mode, the Party Level increases to two following this battle. *The amount of EXP granted for winning this boss battle was greatly reduced in the PlayStation 3 rerelease, from 900 to 330, but Forest Boar's HP was also heavily reduced. *In the playable demo of Eternal Sonata, the Forest Boar is fought by Polka, Allegretto and Beat. Related enemies *Herculean Boar Category: Bosses Category: Monsters